


Not In The Job Description

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some risks about working for Steve McGarrett no one had ever warned them about. And this was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In The Job Description

"What do you think it is?" Danny frowned as he gingerly moved the pot, causing its contents to slush within.

"It looks like some type of Navy SEAL toxic sludge, Brah!" Chin answered as he stared at the pot's contents warily.

"Do you think it's safe?" Kono frowned as she glanced at Chin, and then at Danny, before returning her attention back to the pot.

Picking up the pot, Danny carefully poured the thick dark liquid into a mug, grimacing as the strong odor assaulted his nose. "I guess there's only one way to find out!" he suggested, offering the mug to his two companions.

"Hey Danny, this job's dangerous enough without volunteering for any more risks!" Kono muttered, holding up her hands as she hurriedly backed away from the offered cup.

"You're his partner, Danny," Chin grinned wickedly, "so you should try it first."

"What's wrong with the three of you?" The three colleagues jumped guiltily as Steve eyed them suspiciously as he walked into the office, "The way you are acting, one would think the coffee had been sitting there all night. It's fresh! I only made it a few minutes ago!"


End file.
